


making the most of the night

by kaliuchis (pumyra)



Series: "spooky" au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/kaliuchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Sam places a hand on the back of Steve’s neck to let him know it’s okay to start drinking or eating (or whatever. This is weird enough as it is without wondering which is the correct word).</p>
            </blockquote>





	making the most of the night

**Author's Note:**

> holy heck this is so messy?? and self-indulgent to the max but tbh….idc
> 
> **other notes:** i personally call this the “spooky” au (i couldn’t think of a better name tbh). anyway, in this steve will be a vampire, bucky will be a werewolf, and sam will be a psychokinetic. oh and natasha is a vampire as well but the focus of these will be on steve, bucky, and sam. 
> 
>   i honestly have no idea where i want this to go or if it will even go anywhere at all. i just wanted to write very self-indulgent drabbles/fics (length will vary). some of these will probably be nsfw but i’ll warn ahead of time. that’s about it for now.

“No way,” Sam says as soon Natasha even suggests it. “I am not doing that. You’re out of your mind if you think I’m gonna do that.”

Natasha gives him a look. A look that says he’s going to do it and she knows it and he knows it and everyone knows it basically. Steve gives him a look to. A hurt puppy look. That’s when Sam knows that he is most definitely doing this. Because if Steve is looking at him like that then he really does need Sam. After all even vampires have their limit and Sam knows Steve well enough to know what he looks like when he’s at his. Still, damn Steve Rogers and his wide baby blue eyes. And damn Natasha and her knowing smirk. Damn them both.

Sam crosses his arms. He doesn’t look at either of them when he says, “Fine.”

He offers up his arm to Steve, who is slumped against the wall. Steve sits up, wincing.

“That’s not going to cut it,” Natasha says, “He needs a better vein then the one on your arm.”

Sam knows where this is going. “Hell no.”

Hell no because Sam might be willing to offer up his blood but he isn’t about to offer up his carotid artery to Steve. He doesn’t care if Steve is one of the good vampires. There is just no way in hell that Sam is about to let Steve bite into his neck and suck his blood. No. Just no.

“It’s okay Sam. I can make it to–”

But Steve’s sentence is cut short by his trying to stand. Trying being the key word because he lurches forward as soon as he’s up and starts to fall. Until Sam catches him. Steve slumps against him, breathing hard, and putting all his weight on Sam. And damn it Steve, why’d you go and get hurt so bad. Not once has Sam seen him so far gone. Steve is acting so human right now. It’s enough for Sam to reconsider his stance on not giving Steve free access to his neck.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Natasha says before leaving the barn they’re currently hiding out in.

“Sorry, Sam.” Steve says. Laughing weakly. It’s raspy. Weak. God, he sounds like he’s dying (and he really might be).

“It’s fine, man. Don’t even worry about it.”

Steve nods against his shoulder. Sam sighs, placing a hand on the back of Steve’s neck to let him know it’s okay to start drinking or eating (or whatever. This is weird enough as it is without wondering which is the correct word). 

Sam feels the soft press of Steve’s lips against his throat. His heart beats faster, Steve must feel that. 

When Steve’s teeth sink into him, Sam’s breath hitches in his throat. Steve sags completely against him. He clings on to Sam as he drinks. He drinks slowly, not wanting to put too much strain on Sam’s body. Sam runs a hand through Steve’s hair. He doesn’t want to say that he’s petting him but he’s definitely petting him. Steve doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, he sighs softly at the touch, taking a greedy gulp of Sam’s blood. Sam ignores the feelings that stirs up. It would just make this even more confusing and awkward.

He feels Steve’s fangs retract. Then his tongue swipes against the bite on his neck. Healing it.

Steve’s breath puffs against his skin lightly and he’s hugging Sam so tightly. It feels like Steve could crush him. He probably could but Sam would rather not find that out.

“Uh, you good man?” Sam asks when they’re hugging for more time than is strictly necessary. Maybe Steve is still recovering? Sam has seen him heal up fast after drinking blood from a bag though. Fresh, warm blood should work faster. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Sam. I really mean it.”

“No problem. Anytime.”

Sam wants to bite his tongue off. Why did he open his mouth and say ‘anytime’? He hadn’t meant to. It had just slipped out. He definitely does not want Steve to be drinking his blood anytime. Especially not from his neck. Unless he absolutely needs to.

Okay, why are they still hugging? 

“Steve, do you think you can let me go?”

“Do you think you can put us down?”

What?

And then Sam notices.

They are levitating. He’d accidentally levitated them both while Steve had been at his neck. Sam doesn’t remember the last time he’s lost slight control of his powers. He doesn’t want to look too much into what that means. So he won’t.

“That’s…my bad,” Sam says.

He places them both back down on the ground gently. Sam ignores the fact that he misses hugging Steve. He also ignores the flush on Steve’s cheeks, and how much brighter and blue his eyes look, and how his lips look pink and soft. Sam especially ignores how much he wants to kiss Steve. He thinks about how Steve just drank his blood and that grosses him out enough that he doesn’t want to kiss Steve anymore (at least not for now). 

“We should get going.” Steve says (he’d been staring at Sam also), walking towards the barn doors.

“Yeah.”

Natasha is waiting for them. She’s smirking. She most likely heard everything.

“Do not,” Sam says.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Sam snorts. Steve hides a smile. Natasha just shrugs, still smirking.

“Come on.” Steve says. Natasha follows after him. 

“I’ll see you guys around.”

“See you around, Sam.”

They part ways for the night. Sam is eager to get home. He’s tired and having his blood drained hadn’t helped (as much as he enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s lips against his skin).

**Author's Note:**

> did i listen to the entire emotion album by carly rae jepsen while writing this? yes. yes, i did.
> 
>  
> 
> am i ashamed of that? no. no, i am not.
> 
> thank you for reading. if you have any suggestions (or just want to leave a comment/kudos) please feel free to do so, i really appreciate it!!
> 
> i also post these fics on tumblr. if you wanna check it out my url is [@pumyraa](http://pumyraa.tumblr.com)


End file.
